


It's About Growing Up

by Jinxous



Series: Life Can Throw Curve Balls [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games till someone gets pregnant. When Tim gets pregnant it's time for his Alphas to get serious and take responsibility. It just gets crazier with the paparazzi and the family all asking one question none of them can answer, "Whose the father?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There it was… a plus sign. Time stood still for a moment for Tim, as the young man stared at the plus. This was his eighth try, and they were all positive. Dropping the stick on the bedroom floor he flopped down on the bed and threw his head into his hands. He was done, the pills hadn't worked, and now he's pregnant. He let a stray tear slide and a hand falling to his stomach. He was screwed. He didn't know who out of the three of his lovers are the fathers, and he's unwedded. His child was screwed, and it was all his fault for having faulty birth control. Several drops of tears fell on his hand. They poured out uncontrollably, Tim wiping them away as he heard the creak of the front door.

"Tim! Are you home?" It was Dick, Damian and Jason bickering in the living room. Tim wipes away the tears, standing up and walking toward the door. 

"Yah, I'll get started on dinner." He said, walking out and into the kitchen. Dick followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"It's been a long day, can't we skip to desert." He said, kissing Tim on the neck. 

"No, I don't feel like it tonight Dick."

"Still sore from the other night? Jason didn't take mercy on you." Jason threw his thumb up from the couch as he lounged. Tim just shook his head no, unable to speak or he'd start crying again. Dick's smile fell, worried eyes replacing his emotions. "Tim, what wrong? Are you still feeling sick?" He said, Tim just shaking his head, his body trembling as he gripped the counter. He went to breath in and chocked on a gasp. Jason and Damian looked back when they heard Dick's concerned voice, jumping up and walking over when they heard the sniffling from Tim. "Tim, hey." Dick said, turning him. Looking up into deep blue eyes Tim broke, collapsing into Dick's arms. He clung to him as he cried, Damian and Jason running over, helping him stand back up. 

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"Tim, calm down. What happened." Dick said, patting his head .

"Oh god I'm sorry. I thought it was working, the pills. Oh god!" He yelled, Damian kissing the back of his neck in an attempt to calm him. "I screwed up and I'm so sorry! I-I-I-." He stuttered cuddling into Dick's shoulder. "I forgot it or something…I'm pregnant." There was a moment of silence, Tim feeling Dick swallow. Then arms wrapped around his waist, hands on his little stomach. 

"Beloved, don't cry." Damian whispered, kissing Tim's neck. Dick fell to his knees, pushing Tim's shirt up and kissing his stomach lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just found out. I took eight tests and they are all positive. I don't know who the father is and…god I screwed up!" Tim cried, Damian cooing in his hair, while Dick rubbed his belly.

"No you didn't. We should have thought of you and wore condoms."

"We are sorry for stressing you beloved. Asking for so much. We should have thought of you first." Tim gasped for air, looking over at Jason who had been silent since Tim's announcement. He was frozen, mouth a gap as he stared at Tim. The younger wiped away his and turned his body to face Jason.

"Jason?" The older didn't say anything, just charged at Tim. Tim flinched as he was hoisted off the ground by strong arms and spun around, Jason smiling up at him.

"Careful Jason, sit him down." Dick said, Jason sitting Tim on the counter, finding a way between his leg. He kissed Tim, the other two joining as the kissed his neck. The three put feather kisses down his body, worshipping it like a temple. 

"Don't find out who's it is, we'll raise them as all of ours. As for you, I'll make dinner tonight, you rest." Jason said, Dick massaging Tim's thigh. Tim felt nauseas suddenly as he looked at Dick happy, yet hungry smile.

"Or we can celebrate." 

"I meant it, I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry, can you guys back up I'm gonna be sick." The three did, Dick taking Tim to the bathroom where the younger proceeded to spill the little contents in his stomach into the toilet, Dick holding his hair back and rubbing his back.

"That's it, get it all out." Dick whispered, Damian coming into the bathroom. Dick looked up at him worriedly, the duo scanning the bathroom. Pregnancy test were strewn all around, pluses and smiley faces on each stick. Tim let out a whimper, bringing the duo back. He was still over the toilet, shaking as he started to cry again. Damian kneeled beside him, rubbing his back with Dick.

"I don't think I can do this." He cried.

"You can beloved, you won't be alone."

"We're all gonna stay home tonight, we'll switch on and off. You won't be alone ever." Dick said, Damian standing up to get mouthwash front the cabinet.

"If you don't want anyone knowing our secrets safe."

"Bruce should know, maybe he or Alfred has advice." Tim said. Dick helping him rise to his feet. He flushed the toilet, helping Tim to the sink. Damian handed him a cup of mouthwash, stroking Tim's hair.

"Father should have advice, don't worry yourself." Damian said as Tim poured the contents of the cup in his mouth and swished it around, the disgusting taste replaced by mint. Spitting it into the sink Damian stole the cup and began cleaning up the bathroom.

"Do you want to lay down?" 

"Yah, when Jason's done can you send him to the bedroom?"

"Of course." Dick picked Tim up, carrying him to the bed. Laying him down Dick covered him up, picking up the pregnancy test on the ground before walking out, Damian coming into the bedroom, kissing his forehead before leaving Tim to fall asleep. When he woke up it was from Jason stroking his hair. 

"Hey Babybird, how you doing?"

"Pregnant, how else?" He said, smiling at Jason.

"Heh, I brought you some soup, should be easy on your stomach." 

"Can we cuddle and talk?"

"Yah." Jason said, climbing in next to Tim, holding him to his chest. Tim wiggles into comfort before talking.

"You're excited, I thought you'd be upset, I mean it's my fault that I forgot and…I thought you'd leave me."

"I'm not my old man. This could be my child and you are my mate. I would never leave you alone, neither would Dick or Damian. We love you, so we would never do this to you. From now on condoms." Jason whispered? Stroking Tim's hair Jason held him close, the younger cuddling against him.

"I'll make sure I'm on the pill from now on, you guys don't need to wear condoms since they're a painful."

"Babybird if it's for your comfort I'd chop my dick off."

"Don't do that." Tim muttered, Jason chuckling.

"Sit up for me and we'll try to see if this soup is okay."

"Kay." Tim said as he sat up, Jason stroking Tim's hair. Crawling up Jason reached over and grabbed the soup. Jason scooped it into a spoon and fed Tim, the younger rubbing up against him. "It's good Jay, but I'm going to bed."

"That's alright, go ahead and I'll wrap it up for later."

"Okay. Will you guys come lay next to me."

"After we eat and clean up. Just go to bed."

"Night night Jay."

"Good night babe." Jason said, kissing his forehead before walking out. Tim smiled, laying down and waited for the lovers.

Tim felt the bed dip much time later and turned to see Damian climbing into bed, Dick and Jason on the other side. They cuddled Tim close, hands on his stomach. "Go back to bed Timmy." Jason said, Tim's eyes already shutting and he was nodding off. Once asleep the guys looked at one another, Dick the first to speak up.

"How could we be so irresponsible, we knew he had just changed his birth control, we know how it wasn't safe." He said, stroking Tim's hair back. "We've got to take the stress off his shoulders."

"How do you suggest that Grayson?"

"Marry him, he's probably worried about people's opinions."

"Are any of us even ready for that?"

"He's pregnant, we're going to be dads, it's now or never." Damian said, hand roaming over Tim's stomach. "I won't let this child be born out of wedlock."

"He's right you know." Dick muttered, looking at Tim's drooling face.

"We need to talk to him tomorrow, take him to the doctors." 

"Alright, for now, let him sleep in." Jason said, resting his head on Dick's shoulder, looking at Tim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get chapters out bi-weekly with school and all these grown up things. If you'd like news about chapter updates or want to talk I'm always on my tumblr so you can pop over there and be anonymous or straight forward with any questions or even ideas you have. 
> 
> Tumblr is Jinxous-all
> 
> If you have anything you'd like to see happen in this story or the series ahead go ahead and message me or send me an ask on tumblr, or even here.
> 
> Well until next update :3 feedback is encouraged to help me learn and grow in my writings.

Tim rested on the couch, hand over his stomach and waiting for his lovers to return home from their daily lives before going to the doctors. It gave Tim time to think about his current situation, his choices. His stomach had been calm today, but the hunger was crazy. He's gone into the kitchen and heated up the soup Jason had made last night, but it didn't satisfy him. He looked around the kitchen, pulling out maple oatmeal and onions. He diced the onions up and put them in the oatmeal.

It shouldn't have tasted as good or as it had, but it was delicious. His breath smelled like the kitchen, so he brushed his teeth before curling up on the couch, watching the movie he turned on. Tim was pretty sure it's some chick flick, and it was pretty boring and cliche. Still it was all that was on, and Tim was at least 30 minutes in when he heard the door creak. He heard laughter and grumbling, god Tim wondered if they all met up somewhere so they would all be in on time. He was still facing the TV when Dick leaned over the couch and stole a kiss.

"Hey Timmy, ready to go?"

"And what is that smell?" Jason asked, him and Damian walking over to Tim.

"I was hungry."

"What did you make beloved? You'll have to watch what you eat." Damian said, looking over at the kitchen.

"It was only oatmeal with diced onions. I washed the bowl." Tim said as he sat up, disgust displayed on the trio's faces. 

"You are going to have some weird cravings beloved, we can go shopping later." Damian smiled sweetly at Tim, the smile that made Tim's heart burst with love.

"How are you feeling today Timmy?" Dick asked as Jason helped Tim to his feet.

"I'm fine today, I swear. Since I got up I've been feeling good. A little tired is all." He said, wrapping his arms around Dick's neck. Dick smiled, wrapping his arms around Tim's waist.

"Don't hog him." Jason said, Tim smirking back as he rested his head against Dick's chest, his forehead hitting flesh that the v-neck failed to cover. It was then that Dick noticed how sweaty Tim was and pulled away.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever, you're sweating horribly."

"I'm fine Dick, honest."

"We're going to be late." Damian spoke up, looking at his phone. "Dr. Thompkins is waiting to tell us if we are really expecting." Tim bit his lip, still having a hard time believing that there was even a possibility. Raising his hand he held his stomach and nodded. 

"I'm ready now, I want to be sure before we plan anything." Tim said, looking down at his stomach. "Thank you guys for staying with me."

"We'd never leave you Babybird." Jason said, grabbing Tim's hand. "Dickie was right. You are sweaty."

"I'll take a shower when I get home, maybe one of you will keep me company?" Tim smiled, Dick's hand flying up. 

"I volunteer." Tim chuckled, grabbing Dick's hand.

"I was kidding, the tubs big enough for all of us." Tim said, pulling Dick over to their shoes, the carpet turned to hard wood flooring.

"We have patrol tonight Tim, do you mind being home alone for tonight?" Damian brought up as they put their shoes back on.

"Yah, I can handle tonight alone. You guys help Bruce, oh and don't tell him anything."

"It'll stay between us." Jason said, opening the door and holding out his hand. Smiling Tim grabbed it, leaving Damian the odd ball out.

"Hey careful." Damian growled as Jason pulled Tim into a hug, Dick grabbing and pulling back. Tim chuckled, leaning back against the younger. Damian leaned over and hoisted Tim up in his arms. "You'll hurt him before we even get to the doctors." The duo glared at Damian as he carried Tim out the door. 

 

The four were waiting in the examination room after Tim had taken his test. Tim was laying on the chairs instead of the table, using Dick's lap as a pillow as he napped. It wasn't till the door clicked that he stirred and shot up. Dr. Thompkins walked in, looking at the young boy, folder in hand. She shut and locked the door before turning with a smile.

"Okay Tim. Would you like to read your file, or do you want me?" She said.

"Just need to know if it's true." Thompkins nodded, opening the file. 

"Well you are going to be one good father Tim. The test came back positive. When was your last heat?"

"About five weeks ago, it was a full heat." Tim said, staring up at Dr. Thompkins. He fiddled his thumbs nervously.

"That seems about right. I would like to do an examination, just between us." Her eyes looked to the boys before back to Tim who nodded. The three stubbornly left before Thompkins spoke. "I've known you since you were a little boy, all of you since you were little children fighting crime. You Tim, I've always been worried about this part of your life since your first heat. It's not suppose to be painful. We found the deformity early and I know you want children, but I think you may want to consider an abortion. In the name of your health is the only reason I'd take this miracle away from you. I want you to be happy, like a grandmother would want her grandson to be, but you've got a that clot could burst and not only kill the baby, but you."

"But-! Can't I just have just have a c-section?"

"I'm worried you'll get more clots, deadlier ones. Tim, I know you've always wanted a baby Tim, and you know removing the clot may result in infertility. Have you shared this information with your partners?"

"No, it wasn't a problem because I wasn't planning on this."

"You all need to have a say in this. I'll brief them of your condition."

"Go ahead, we need to talk this out." Tim said, arms folded on his lap.

"I'll let them back in and then I'll give you boys time to chat." She said and opened the door, the three looking over at Tim before walking back over to him. They sat beside him, wrapping their arms around him and patting his head.

"Hey, where's that beautiful smile." Jason said, making Tim smile and shoved him.

"Mr. Wayne's, if like to inform you of Tim's condition before I leave you to decide what you'd like to do." Thompkins said, opening her files. The boys dragged their attention to her. "I've been monitoring Tim since his first heat, your were with him for that, correct Dick?"

"Yah, Bruce left me to babysit and I had to bring him to you."

"Yes, and I discovered a clot in one of his tubes. When he was younger he didn't want to take the risk of losing his ability to have a baby, so we never removed it. The problem it's causing is the stress may burst the clot and Tim could lose it all. This being said I'll leave you alone to discuss your options." She said, turning and walking out, leaving the boys in an awkward silence. Damian swallowed first and looked at Tim.

"What do you want beloved? Your opinions more important to us." Tim looked over, hand on his stomach.

"I want to keep my baby."

"If you're sure of the risk Tim then we'll stand by you." Dick said, grabbing Tim's hand and squeezing.

"But do you guys want me to have an abortion? I won't fight you guys. You won't be tied down in anyway."

"If you want this baby we want it too." Jason said, on his knees, cuddling against Tim's lap. "I'm pumped to be a dad."

"Oh oh! Are we going to find out the gender or leave it as a surprise?" Dick asked.

"It'd be hard shopping for clothes."

"We can find out." Tim said, now rubbing his baby. "Clothes don't matter for the gender."

"Alright, so want to celebrate when we get home?" Dick said, Tim smiling.

"More like break the news to Bruce."

"Father will be joyful to be a grandfather." Damian said, Tim smiling. A knock came on the door and Thompkins walked back out.

"Have we made a decision?"

"I'm keeping my baby." Tim said sternly.

Doctor Thompkins didn't look thrilled, but sighed. "Okay, I want you to come visit me every two weeks for a test. I want to see how the clot will change."

"Of course, I want my baby safe."

"Okay then, I'll be giving you some pills to take through out the pregnancy. Also I will need you boys to keep his stress levels down, at work, at home, anywhere. I absolutely don't want you stress out for these nine month Tim, just relax, do it for baby."

"Alright, can you take care of the company Dami?" 

"Do not worry beloved, I will handle it with father." Damian said, kissing Tim's forehead.

"What about sex Leslie?" Tim asked, looking at the doctor.

"I actually approve of it. It may help loosen you up for the birth, just make sure you're careful with him."

"No problems doc, well treat him well." Jason smirked, wrapping Tim's legs around him. Thompkins rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"I'll get your prescription called out."

"Okay, thank you Leslie."

"You boys stay safe, and good luck with Bruce, that man is stubborn."

"He took Damian pretty well, so I'm sure he'll be fine." Dick, earning a growl from Damian.

"I'm so hungry." Tim said as he stood up, the boys standing up right after him.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know? Somewhere with jalapeños and chocolate milk."

"Oh my, this will be a fun adventure. Try and limit the spicy food." Thompkins said as she left, going to fill out Tim's prescription.

"Alright, shall we go?" Dick said, shooting his arm up, staring at Tim with the silliest smile, making Tim smile back and he wrapped his arms around Dick's, the older leading him out of the room.

 

When they had left Tim he was going to bed, the four spending one last night out before they took shifts. It's been a calm night, the boys just sitting on top of Wayne Enterprise and discussed the many different things that were now on their plates…mainly telling Bruce he's going to be a grandpa. The girls would probably coo over Tim as he got bigger. They hadn't gotten far when Tim's voice cut through on their frequency. At first it caught them off guard and then worry took over.

"Hey babe, what wrong?" Jason asked, two fingers on the communicator.

"Are you guys busy?" Tim groaned into the mic.

"Not really. Are you feeling sick Timmy? Need one of us home?" Dick asked.

"I need you all home. Please, I need you all." Tim whined, Dick sighing. 

"We'll be home soon." Dick said, Tim's whining stopping.

"Promise?" Tim said, rustling on his side.

"Promise beloved, we'll be there soon."

"I'll be in bed waiting for you." Tim purred before hanging up.

"Horny?" Jason asked as he stood up on the edge of the roof.

"Doctor said it was a healthy thing." Damian said, creeping up after Jason, Dick following suit.

"Oh man, I wonder how he's doing?" Dick asked, sucking on his tongue.

"Let's go home and make his night. Whatever he wants, let's go." Jason said, pulling out his grappling hook.

"Right behind you Jay-bird." Dick said, him and Damian shooter off his own grappling hook.

 

When the trio returned home the lights were off just like they had left, except for a small flicker of light from their bedroom. Walking over to it Damian turned the knob and opened the door slowly. There were candles lit on the dresser, Tim laying in bed. He was curled up and presumably sleeping.

"Shuu." Damian said as he pushed the door open. The three walked over, Damian crawling in beside him, mask and uniform still on. Tim stirred awake, looking up at Damian.

"Hey." He said, turning onto his side.

"Beloved, what are you wearing? It's extremely cold outside." Damian said, looking at the spaghetti straps tightly pressed against his shoulders.

"Unwraps me and you'll see." Tim said, Damian pulling the blanket down, eyes going wide with hunger. 

"Beloved." He whispered, looking down at red lace lingerie. The lace cover fell open around his stomach where the tiniest of a bulge was showing.

"Damn Timmy, is this for us?" Dick asked,crawling on the bed.

"It's for me." Tim said, sitting up, spreading his legs for Dick. The older climbed between them, licking his lips hungrily.

"Your sexy." Dick whispered, pressing up as much as he could.

"Dickie share." Jason said, joining his lovers on the bed. Tim smirked, biting his lip.

"Whose going to make me purr first." Tim asked, Dick biting at his neck. He jumped, throwing his head back with a light moan.

"Time to celebrate." Dick whispered as he grinds against Tim, spandex in silk.

"This is some fans wet dream." Tim giggled, wrapping his arms around Dick. "Uniforms off during sex."

"No problem with that." Damian said, already ripping his vest off.

"Be right back." Dick whispered before pulling off of Tim. Tim watched as his alphas slowly stripped for him, Jason the first to get his clothes off. He took Dick's spot between Tim's legs, making Dick growl.

"What do you want baby girl?"

"I get to choose? I want to sit on Dick's face." At this Dick's face filled with excitement. He flopped down on his back, licking his lips.

"What else?"

" I want your fingers in me and I. Want Damian sucking me off." Tim moaned.

"Alright baby girl, go ahead and take your seat." Jason said as he backed away. He leaned down, biting the rim of Tim's panties, pulling them off as he backed away. He tossed them to the ground and smirked at the sight before him. Tim bit his lip as he crawled on his knees, Jason helping him balance as he crawled and hovered over Dick's face. Dick grabbed his hips and slowly lowered Tim onto his face. He surprised Tim when licked the edge of his hole. The younger gasped and pressed closer to Dick's tongue. Tim let out a moan as two finger were pushed into him. Jason's finger were in him, stretching him loose.

"J-JayJay! Dickie! More!" Tim yelled, Dick sticking his tongue inside Tim, making the younger moan.

"Baby bat you jumping in?"

"In a minute, beloved's in your hands." Damian said as he slipped his suit off. His cape falling to the floor with a clatter. He stood in his briefs, staring down at Tim's disheveled appearance. It was beautiful to him, how his omega could be so perfect. 

"Damian." Tim whined, drooling a little as Jason stretched him."Want…touch…yours." Tim begged, Damian reaching out and cupping his cheeks. This is who he wanted to marry, to have a legacy with, Tim Drake. The one person he thought was imperfection because of his status, one omega in a family of Alphas. God Damian hatted his 10 year old self, for putting his beloved through so much pain.

Tim was his first everything, first kiss, first love, first intimacy, and first heart break.

"Dami." Tim cried, looking up into Damian's eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked, one hand falling to his stomach. Tim, in a daze, nodded. "Grayson, sit up and Todd, he's stretched enough." Damian said, looking at Tim hungrily. "Beloved." Damian muttered, lightly kissing Tim's soft lips. As he did this he lifted Tim off of Dick's face, older groaning, drool running down his chin. Even so Dick sat up straight, Damian carrying him down to Dick's hard cock. Jason had gotten the lube out and lathered it in himself and Dick. "Ready Beloved?"

"Yah." Tim said, not a second later he was lowered onto Dick, then pushed forward so Jason could thrust in. Tim let out a scream as he leaned forward, Damian catching his omega.

"Feel good Tim?" Damian whispered, Tim looking up and huffing.

"W-want you." Tim begged. "Dami…please baby." 

"Tell me what to do Timothy?"

"Please suck me off while they fuck me. Please." Tim begged, the duo watching deep inside him.

"If that's what you want." Damian said. Not a second late his lips were wrapped around Tim, making the older moan at the warmth of Damian's mouth. Jason smirked against Tim's skin, pulling out , only to thrust back in. This caused Tim to pull up on Dick and nearly choke Damian. The young fought back the cough, lowering back down on Dick the eldest moaned, grabbing Tim by the hips, helping Jason raise him.

 

It wasn't long till he came, the combination of fucking and sucking making him see stars. And he was tired after one round, curling up against his lovers he was laying between Jason and Damian, using Dick as a mattress. Fingers curled through his hair, lips moving down his neck, and a tight grip on his hip.

"What should we name the baby?" He abruptly asked, eyes, still closed.

"It has to be a perfect name for our first child." Dick said, snuggling into Tim's hair.

"We'll share ideas." Jason said. "For now let's just cuddle." He grumbled as he pulled Tim closer, hand falling on his stomach.

"I like that idea." Tim mumbled, pulling Damian closer. "Do you guys mind if I find out who's the dad? You guys don't have to know, but I need to."

"If you want to know it doesn't matter even I it's Dickie's I won't care, it will still be my baby boy." Jason purred.

"If you want to know we want to know Timmy." 

"Alright, thanks you guys." Tim mumbled as he drifted off, into a peaceful sleep. 

It seemed to last only a couple hours before their communicators started blaring, making the four wake up with a start, Tim instinctively grabbing his stomach. "It's father." Damian said before answering it. "Father, what's going on…prison break? Again? Tim can't come out in the field father…here you can talk to him." Damian said, handing the ear piece to Tim. Bruce's batman voice growled over it, thunder echoing over the com and outside the window.

"Bruce."

"Are you sick, or in heat?"

"No, I'm fine and I already had mine."

"Then suit up, need all hands to round up the inmates."

"I can't Bruce, the boys are getting ready and will meet you there." Tim said, sliding off of Dick, allowing the boys to get up and dressed.

"We don't have time to bicker about this. I'll see you in five minutes."

"I'm not coming Bruce, look Steph and Cass are in the area. Call the girls, maybe Barbara will be up to helping, but in not coming out."

"If people get hurt-." Bruce growled, Tim cutting him off.

"I've got to look out for myself Bruce, we'll talk about this tomorrow at dinner."

"This isn't like you Tim…somethings wrong?" Bruce said, Tim rubbing his stomach soothingly.

"Can't it wait till dinner, it's not an over the com conversation." 

"I'll call in the morning, you are telling first thing after shift what the hell has gotten into you." Bruce growled, Tim glaring as the boys finished putting their masks on, and looking at their omega.

"How about you pick up a goddamn phone and actually call for once!" He yelled, a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Timmy, let me." Dick said, Tim glaring up at him for a moment. The hand tensed before pulling back for the com.

"Okay baby." Tim said, handing the com over. Putting it in his ear Dick picked up the conversation.

"We'll be there soon B, but Tim's staying home. Stress isn't good for him."

"Just hurry up." With that the line went dead.

"Hey babe, ignore what the bat said. Get some sleep." Jason said, Dick already pushing him down. Damian covered him, giving Tim a kiss on the forehead.

"Please take it easy beloved, our child deserves a chance." He said, tears of anger running down his face. "Shu~, father will understand. Don't cry beloved."

"Will you guys hurry back?"

"As fast as we can beloved." Tim smiled, curling up in the blankets. Damian smiled, kissing Tim's forehead. "Be home soon."

"Stay safe you guys." Tim grumbled, shoving his face into the pillow. He could smell Dick on it, making him already miss him. The window opened for a few seconds before slamming shut. Tim felt uneasy about letting them leave so late, but there was nothing he could do. He nodded off some how, but wasn't asleep for long before the window bursted open and Tim shot up, covering himself. He looked over to see the familiar mask of Batman standing by the open window. "Bruce! What the hell!?" Tim yelled, rubbing his stomach to calm himself.

"You wanted to talk, let's talk." Bruce said, walking towards his son. Tim didn't say anything till Bruce sat down beside him, removing his cowl. Bruce looked at his with a serious glance he opened his mouth. 

"Bruce, I'm not going to be able to fight for a while."

"What's wrong Tim? If you're hurt, just tell me and I'll help you back on your feet."

"Bruce it isn't something I can recover from." Tim said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Look, I was pushy earlier."

"You needed help. I'm sorry I couldn't go out there. I have to take care of myself."

"We know how it gets out there, but sometimes I forget you boys aren't like me. You're not built like me Tim. You're smaller, not as strong as me, you're an omega, whom has a lot of struggles compared to the rest of us, and-"

"I'm pregnant too, so that's another thing." Tim said, shrugging his shoulders. Bruce froze, looking at Tim with wide eyes.

"Do the boys know?" Tim chuckled, nodding as he was unable to speak. "Whose is it?"

"I don't know, I'll get tested when the babies born."

"How far?"

"Around five weeks. Since my last heat." Bruce reached over, grabbing his son's hand.

"You've seen the doctor?"

"Visits every month or so." Tim said, holding his stomach.

"Good, with that clot I want you in the best hands." Bruce said, gripping his hand.

"I'll be careful Bruce, you should probably go before the boys come back. They'll kill us both for being here and up." Tim chuckled, Bruce smiling. Leaning over he kissed Tim on the forehead, before getting to his feet.

"I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"See you tonight, and next time use the door." Bruce smiled, throwing the cowl back on before leaping out the window. Getting up with the blanket around him Tim walked to the window, shutting it before their apartment floor got more ruined than it was. Sighing Tim walked back to bed and curled up. 

This baby was going to need a new place anyway, a bigger home for all of them, after all the family was growing bigger. They needed somewhere to raise their baby, a big place encase they wanted to expand more after the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry nothing exciting in this chapter, next chapter I promise we get to the party, maybe the gender of the baby.

Jason shot up out of bed, drenched in sweat, and huffing for air. His muscles were tensed, like they were about to punch something, anything that launched at him. An hand, rubbed against his arm and Jason fell back in the comforting hold.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" Tim asked, Jason looking back.

"Yah, it's alright."

"Talk about it with me Jason." Tim said, letting his now fiancé lean back into the bed. It wasn't shortly after the family dinner that the three alphas proposed to Tim, their wedding set soon before the babies born.

"I don't want to freak you out babe."

"I'm worried Jason." Tim said, hand rubbing the bulge on his stomach. "Can't you just tell me."

"I just had a nightmare about my death. Just remembering the cold, empty, confined space freaks me out. Each time it feels like I'm not coming back."

"That will never happen again JayJay, I promise." Jason stare up at Tim, the younger laying down on his chest.

"Hey, I felt the baby kick." Jason chuckled, a tiny little thump hitting his side.

"Maybe I should lay on the mattress." Tim said, but an arm wrapped around his waist, securing him in place.

"Don't move. I want to feel the baby kick." Jason said, rubbing Tim's belly.

"Hey baby I'm going to go grab some water." Tim said as he slide out of bed.

"Alright, I'll try and fall back asleep." Tim smiled, kissing Jason before climbing out of bed.

"I'll be right back." Tim said as he walked out of the bedroom door. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking at his options.

"Sneaking into the fridge at night beloved, you should know better." Damian said, wrapping his arms around Tim.

"I'm just a little hungry."

"Was the baby restless? It's very early."

"I-uh, I had a nightmare. Just a little one. Plus the baby is kicking like a kangaroo.

"Tell me about it?"

"It was just one about me as a kid. Nothing to worry about." 

"Okay beloved, I'm sorry for bugging you."

"I love your worried eyes, they are so beautiful." Tim said, resting his head back against Damian's shoulder. "Where's Dick at?"

"With father, he's very bummed out, as he said.

"Aw, I wanted to see him when I woke up."

"I guess you're stuck with Todd and me."

"I love you both too." Tim said, turning around to face Damian. "Baby can we talk?"

"About what beloved?"

"We haven't talked much about the baby possibly being yours."

"Because it doesn't matter, I'll raise the child as my own blood, it won't matter."

"But I don't understand? You're all about family honor and what not."

"You're all my family, and this little one could be Grayson's or Todd's and I will treat it like my own baby."

"Damian, let me offer you a chance. I'll be tired, no doubt, but after the babies born and I rest up. If it's not yours will you make a child with me." Tim stroked Damian's cheek, the younger leaning him up against the counter.

"Tim…I would be honored to father your child." Damian said, kissing Tim. "Make an Al Ghul-Wayne heir."

"Why? I mean you're young Damian, I'm at the perk of my breeding years and you have years to make a life. If I have your child it'll be the end. We get married Bruce will remain the number one bachelor. So why, if you have the choice-."

"Beloved, we need to talk about your self worth issues. I want to settle down with you Tim, with my own family."

"Why do you guys even like me?" Tim said, eyes going red as tears rose. "I'm impatient, a ticking time bomb of infertility, I'm whiny,…and I'm fat." Tim said, tears falling. Damian instantly gulped, hearing the bed creak from the other room.

"No you're not beloved. You're beautiful, you're kind. I love you."

"I'm fat and annoying and a big baby." Jason creaked as he came into the room, Damian looking over his shoulder for help. He saw Jason on his phone as he approached Tim.

"Babe, it's Dickie." Tim hesitated as he grabbed the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Babybird, what's the matter?"

"I'm pathetic, and a baby, and I'm getting really, really fat."

"No, your pregnant Timmy. You are bringing life to the world. You look great Babybird."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I know it's early, but I'll be home in a couple hours, so how about you put something cute on, or nothing at all, and when I get home we can cuddle. I can't wait to see you gorgeous."

"We miss you."

"I know, I'll be home soon."

"I love you Dick." 

"I love you too Tim, now go to bed and be more beautiful."

"Can you bring home some onion?"

"Sure, be home soon…your not fat or imperfect, your beautiful."

"Thank you Dickie, I love you."

"Love you too, now go wow those two."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Tim." Dick said before hanging up. Damian looked at him worriedly, a hand pushing back a piece of hair.

"Beloved?"

"Can you guys go wait for me in bed, I promise Dick something. I'll be there soon."

"You're not leaving right?"

"No, just go lay down for me."

"Okay beloved, whatever you want." Damian said, stealing a kiss. His hand rubbed Tim's belly, the elder kissing his fiancé again. "God I love you Tim."

"You better, I'll be there in a couple minutes." Damian backed away, walking to where Jason stood.

"How's he doing?"

"Mood swings, but Dick said something to calm him down. He'll meet us in bed."

"Alright, but if he's not there in 10 minutes I'll go check on him." Jason said, pulling Damian into a bedroom. "But for the next 10 minutes I want to have a chat."

"About?"

"The baby. If it's neither of ours, and it's Dick's he should have first rights to the baby. He should get to hold him or her first, if he wants to take them somewhere he gets to. We raise him, but real father gets first rights."

"That's why beloved doesn't want us to know. He wants us to treat the child right."

"I'm just saying he needs to go on the birth certificate if he's the real dad."

"We will ask beloved about this when he feels like it."

"Talk about what?" Tim said from the door way, robe dangling down. "Is it about the baby?"

"Yah babe, sorry we're talking like this. Behind your back like this."

"It's fine JayJay, you guys have daddy time together, after all since it's painful to have sex now with me I wouldn't mind just watching." Tim said as he removed the robe. Jason and Damian stared at each other before glancing at Tim.

"Do you want us to have sex beloved?"

"Only if you both want to."

"We want to please you in anyway possible."

"Can we cuddle then, the baby with his daddies minus one." Tim said, rubbing his stomach

"Yes, baby." Jason said, picking Tim up. "Whatever your heart desires." He said, sitting him on the bed. Damian laid down beside Tim, pulling him into a hug. Jason crawled up next to him, kissing Tim's cheek.

"Hey baby, you let father get some rest." Damian whispered, rubbing his belly.

"I love you guys. Don't let Dick leave before I see him tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we got wedding plans to go over. Dickies going to be home all day."

"Good, I need time with my Dickie." Tim said, yawning against Damian's chest.

"Go to sleep." Jason said, grabbing Damian's hand. "No more nightmares for tonight." Tim nodded, eyes falling heavy.

"Goodnight." He mumbled before nodding off.

 

When he woke up again he was curled up in one set of arms. In his half sleeping state he turned to see Dick asleep against his shoulder. Smiling Tim hugged him closer, expecting a late night with his father. "Morning beautiful." Dick grumbled, tightening his hold.

"Thought you were still asleep Dick."

"The baby kicked. Are you still hungry? I've got onions."

"Yummy. Can you make me onion poppers?"

"For breakfast? Sure. I'll go make it."

"Thank you for being fabulous." Tim chuckled, peck Dick on the lips. 

"Take your vitamins first."

"Alright, can you ask Damian to get an appointment in with Leslie, I forgot and my ankles are killing me."

"Yah babe. I'll be right back."

"Don't be gone too long, we need to discuss wedding plans with you boys."

"We've been talking together and we've come to a decision about the babies name."

"What did you decide?"

"That's a family announcement."

"Alright, I'm getting up." Tim said, sitting up.

"I'll carry you." Dick said, not hesitating to pick Tim up. 

"My Prince Charming." He smirked, throwing his arms around Dick. "Oh man, I miss you guys too much."

"We spend all morning with you goofball."

"No, I mean having you guys inside me. When this baby comes out I can't wait to be all better so you guys can go back in. I know it's restraining, but you guys can fuck each other instead of me."

"You're the only hole we need Babybird. You are our omega. We love you more than each other. Sad to say that, but you are our treasures."

"I love you all too. I don't want you all to have blue balls, and if it's with them it's not cheating."

"We would be able to figure out who's the bottom."

"Switch it up, I don't mind watching." Tim said as he batted his eyes.

"For now…vitamins young man." Dick said carrying Tim into the living room, the other two alphas cooking in the kitchen. 

"Onion poppers for the prince, after his morning vitamins." Dick said, sitting Tim on the couch. Tim giggled, kissing Dick as he pulled away.

"Coming right up baby boy!" Jason called, making Tim lick his lips. He wasn't lying to Dick, he did miss the sex they had. Last month, closer to the end Tim was sent to the hospital, bleed. At first he was panicked for the baby, but after the baby was shown to be alright, Leslie checked to see if the clot had burst. Luckily it hadn't been that, just the clot was closer to the end of the tube and was being constrained by the tube. Leslie warned them that any further sex would set off a painful reaction. She also recommended surgery after the pregnancy to remove the clot. Of course Tim knows his husbands will make him, but as long as his baby was safe and healthy he didn't care. 

He sat, sprawled on the couch and rubbing his belly. It broke Dick's heart to have to stop it for Tim's vitamins. Still he handed them over before walking back to the kitchen. "How are you doing s'morning?" Jason asked as he sat down next to Tim.

"Well my ankles are killing me, but hey I'm pregnant." Tim chuckled, Jason smiling softly.

"You have such a beautiful glow Tim." Tim's face burned as blood ran into it. Even as fiancé's these boys could make him embarrassed about his body, some good and some bad. "This baby will have your eyes, I just know it." Tim threw the vitamins in his mouth, swallowing them with water.

"I hope it's a he, I don't think I could handle a girl as my first. All the female things that come in life. Not that I wouldn't love her if she was a girl, she'll be my little princess."

"That's why we have Cassie and Steph, or Barbara even. We'll do fine with the baby." Jason said, standing up. He walked to Tim, falling to his knees. He laid his head on Tim's stomach, the omega immediately tangling his hand in Jason's hair as he listened to the baby move around. "I can't wait to kiss you and hold you baby."

"Jason, are you really ready to be a dad?"

"Of course, I want to be the best dad ever." He said before kissing Tim's stomach.

"Then I really hope it's yours." Tim smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"Let me go grab your robe, I'll be right back." Jason said, rushing off. Tim laid back on the couch, closing his eyes and rubbing his stomach.

"Tim! Leslie is available the days after tomorrow!" Dick yelled from the kitchen as soft fabric laid across his body. Opening his eyes Tim saw Jason smiling down at him.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen Babybird." He said, helping Tim to his feet. Tim slid the robe on before walking into the kitchen/dining room.

"We need to expand, maybe get a house?"

"We'll see." Damian said, kissing Tim's hand.

"Can we talk about the names yet? Or the wedding?" Tim begged, clutching Damian's hand.

"Oh right, names well we talked it over and came up for a name for each gender." Jason said, placing a bowl in front of Tim.

"We're thinking for a girl, Janet Drake Wayne or Jackson Drake Wayne for a boy." 

"Janet…Jackson." Tim said, his mouth gapped open, eyes damping.

"After your parents Tim. We know how much they mean to you." Dick said as a tear slide down Tim's cheek, the eldest wiping it away.

"You guys are the best." Tim said, pulling Damian's hand in and kissed it in return.

"God your adorable." Dick said, stealing a kiss. Smiling Tim sighed before pulling his hand back, placing it on his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Damian asked, Tim smiling.

"Yah, the babies hungry." Tim said, picking up a popper.

"So about the wedding?"

"I don't want the press knowing, about that and my pregnancy." Tim said before throwing the popper in his mouth.

"Well that may be a little tricky." Jason said, Tim looking over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Father has invited us to a charity ball at the mansion, he said people are getting irritated at are absence. They are starting conspiracies." Damian said, Tim gulping. 

"Better find a good loose suit then." Tim said, gulping as he held his stomach.

"We don't have to." Dick said, Tim shaking his head.

"It's at the mansion, I can't just go to my old room if I feel sick or tired."

"If you want, but one chaperone with you at all times." Dick said, staring Tim down, making the younger uncomfortable.

"Fine…can I eat now?" Tim asked, Dick's stern look turning to happy. 

"Alright, then shower time."

"Yes sir." Tim mumbled, shoving his mouth full before Dick could shoot a response.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim stood in an oversized jacket, overheating from the bodies in the mansion. The baby wasn't making it better with the movement, it was making Tim sick. Dick was beside him, holding him with one arm. Damian had to spend the night with Bruce and Jason was called off for a mission with Roy.

"Come on, let's lay down upstairs."

"I'm fine." Tim said, wiping away some sweat.

"I'm fine means I need to lay down."

"Can you just get me water?"

"Only if you promise to go upstairs and nap."

"Dick please." Tim begged, leaning against Dick.

"Alright, I'll send Damian if I see him."

"I love you." Tim smiled, kissing Dick's chin.

"You're burning up, come on." Dick said, walking toward the hallway.

"I'll be fine." Tim said, Dick turning and whispering in Tim's ear.

"Think about the baby, just a small nap."

"Okay, but one dance before the events over." At that Dick smiled and kissed his omega.

"Okay, one dance." Dick said, turning back around, only to run into a man. "Sorry pal." Dick said, pulling Tim around him. 

"Excuse me Mr. Grayson, Mr. Drake. I'm from Gotham News, the paper. Can I have a word with you?"

"About the charity?" Tim said, standing tall with a smile.

"No sir, about the bump you're sporting?" Tim smile dropped and Dick eyes shot wide. "Are you and your alpha's expecting a child?"

"Eh…" Dick said looking down at Tim.

"No, I'm ashamed to say I've been so busy lately I've lost track of my diet, sorry to disappoint you guys at the paper." Tim said with a smile, Dick biting his lip.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Dick said, pulling Tim toward the hallway. 

"Eh-! Have a nice night!" He yelled as Dick pulled Tim into kitchen.

"Close call." Tim said as he leaned against Dick.

"I love that bump you know, it sexy." Dick whispered. "I think I'll have that dance now." Dick said, grabbing Tim's hands, wrapping them around his shoulders. 

"Dick, you are a sweetheart. I think I'm just going to go to bed after a drink. Can you just lay with me till I fall asleep?"

"I'll stay with you, how about a nice glass of Champaign. I'll help you into something comfy and we can cuddle."

"I like that, and Damian can join later and Jason can join the party."

"Alright, let's do that. The little guys making a fuss anyway." Tim said, walking up the back staircase. Dick chased after Tim.

When they reached the room Tim was the first in, stopping when he saw Damian laying flat on his back across the bed. Walking over Tim sat beside him, looking at his face in the dark. Lifting his hand he pushed Damian's bangs back, his hand pressing against Damian's forehead.

"Does he feel like he's got a fever to you?"

"Let me feel." Dick said, feeling Damian's forehead. "Yah, he's burning up, you get comfy, I'll get medicine."

"Okay, I'll keep him nice and comfy too." Tim said, undoing Damian's pants.

"Don't overwork yourself." Dick said, rubbing Tim's shoulders.

"Don't worry, body heat." Tim said, pulling his pants off. Dick smiled, kissing Tim's cheek.

"I'll be back." Dick said before leaving Tim to strip Damian and himself. The older threw Damian's top and jacket to the ground and stripped himself down to his underwear. He laid down, curling up against Damian, their bodies sticking together.

"Damian, wake up." He purred, nudging Damian's chin.

"Erm…Titus…stop."

"I'm not Titus lover boy." Tim said, moving his hands up to Damian's chest. "Wake up to take medicine."

"Do I hear a goddess?" Damian mumble behind closed eyes.

"If you wake up you'll see one." Tim said, Damian's eyes fluttering open.

"I feel cold."

"I know baby, you've got a fever, Dick's getting us medicine."

"Us? Are you sick too beloved?"

"Pregnancy fever, I'll get them later on. Your sick baby, why didn't you tell Bruce?"

"And leave you to the wolves. I wouldn't do that to you or the baby."

"We had someone from press ask if I was pregnant, told him my diet went south."

"It's none of their business." Damian said, placing a hand on Tim's stomach. "Our baby's peaceful right now, how are you beloved."

"Just…ready to get this baby out and get married." Tim said, Damian smiled, thumb rubbing circles into his belly.

"Whose baby do you think this is?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had to guess?"

"I have no idea, I don't know whose seed did it, but I'm happy you guys never left me. I know I can be a lot sometimes-."

"Never." Damian said, turning and curling up against Tim. "Never too much." He mumbled, nodding of for a few seconds. Dick walked in and smiled, walking towards the duo.

"Babybat, I got some fever reducers for you. You can curl back up with Timmy afterwards." Grumbling Damian sat up with Tim. Dick frowned when he brushed away Damian's hair. "Your on fire. Come on, take these pills." Dick said, Damian opening his mouth so Dick could force the pills down his throat. Sliding them in Dick brought up a glass of water, pouring it down his throat. Swallowing the pills Damian laid back down, Tim taking his medicine before smiling up at Dick.

"Are you joining us?"

"No, I'm going to go rescue Bruce. Now that Damian's sick you'll have to go to Leslie alone tomorrow."

"That's fine, Alfred can drop me off. If Jason calls tell him I love him."

"Will do Babybird, I'll lock up so you two have a nice sleep."

"Night Dick." Tim said climbing under the blanket and curling up against Damian's chest.

"Good night Timmy." Dick said, walking out. Tim nodded off with no problem, Damian cuddling him.

 

The next morning Tim woke up at home, in bed , his memory escaping how he got there. He figured one of the boys had taken him home after the party. Beside him Damian was still asleep, stubble showing on his chin. Smiling Tim climbed out of bed, his suit back on him. He removed it and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. He liked having his boys with him, but sometime a shower alone is a good thing. More space, alone time for Tim to think. As he stayed under the warm water he purred to himself, rubbing his belly, it was peaceful.

"Timothy!" Tim was interrupted and startled by the worried yell from the bedroom.

"In the shower Damian!" He heard the doorknob twist and click before the door creaked open.

"Don't sneak off like that."

"You were still out cold, come here." Tim said, pulling the curtain open. Damian stumbled over, Tim pressing the back of his hand to Damian's forehead. "You're still on fire, go lay down and I'll get you some medicine before I leave."

"Leave? Your aren't going anywhere without protection." Damian said, stumbling forward. Tim barely caught him in time.

"Go lay down, I'll be fine."

"But Timothy, there are dangerous people out there."

"I can fend for myself, Alfred's taking me to the doctors. I'll be fine Damian."

"I'd feel better if Grayson was at least taking you."

"Work, you two are putting food on the table."

"What are you doing today?"

"Gender." 

"Timothy, take me with you. I'll just sit and be quiet for once. I'll get checked up."

"No, just go to bed Damian. I'll be with Alfred, he's as good as any of us. I'll call when I get there and when I'm done."

"Promise Tim, when you get there and when you leave. Please promise."

"I promise now please lay down before you exhaust yourself Dami." 

"Alright, just so you know father has called me over tonight. I will have to go, so when Alfred gets back with you I'll have to go home to the mansion. Grayson will be home soon after I leave."

"Alright, I love you Babybat."

"Love you too, careful getting out."

"I will, just rest for us."

"Yes Timmy…you smell nice."

"Pheromones." Tim smiled, kissing Damian's forehead.

"Baby, be careful please."

"I will, now go lay down."

"Alright Timothy." Damian smiled, backing away from Tim. He turned and shuffled out of the room, Tim hearing the bed creak.

Tim finished his shower and walked into the bedroom in a towel. He saw Damian curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Smiling he walked into the closet and picked out a baggy outfit before giving Damian his medicine. The younger, in his half sleeping state, swallowed the pills before falling back asleep, his body burning up.

There was a small honk before Tim's phone rang. Picking up Tim cheerfully answered. "Alfred, I'll be right down."

"Master Tim we may have a change of plan."

"What? What happened?"

"Master Tim…there was a plane crash a few miles out. Hospitals in a few mile radius have victims, Leslie may be assisting."

"Should I call and reschedule."

"I already had the liberty to call, she wants to see you today."

"Okay I'll come out and see you in a second. I have to tuck Damian in."

"Alright master Tim, I'll see you soon." With that Alfred hung up, Tim pulling the blanket over Damian.

"See you when you get home." He said, kissing Damian before running out to meet Alfred.

 

When Tim reached the hospital there he stepped into a horrid sight. People were being pushed in on gurneys, EMTs carrying limbs on ice. Tim swallowed, taking a seat in the waiting room. It was full of crying adults and children, most likely family of the victims. On the tv was the news and it was broadcasting the crash. Fifteen known to be dead so far. At this Tim stood up, turning to walk out of the room. As he walked out the doorway a hand grabbed his forearm. Turning around Tim was met by Leslie, a stubborn look on her face.

"There you are. Glad you can make it."

"Leslie you're needed elsewhere." Tim said, Leslie holding up a hand.

"Follow me, I need to do a check up. On the baby." She said , pulling Tim into a clean, unused room. So we're going to see if it's a boy or a girl and then you wanted to do a paternity test."

"Yes, don't tell the boys I came for that. I'm going to surprise them."

"Alright. Take your shirt off and climb up on the table." She said as she messed with her equipment. Tim unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside onto a chair. He hoisted himself up and laid back. "You're starting to showing right now, outside of your clothes. Is anyone noticing?"

"A reporter last night asked me if I was expecting, I told him I had put on some weight. I'm not sure if my tux was baggy enough to notice that it's a pregnancy belly." Leslie cracked a smile at Tim as she rubbed cold gel over his stomach. "The league is throwing us a congratulatory party before the wedding."

"How's that coming along?" She asked as she ran the transducer across his stomach. She didn't take her eyes off the screen as she moved it around.

"Lots of blues and reds. They can't color coordinate and they want me wearing a dress."

"Are you?"

"Yes, we are having a professional make it and the boys suits."

"You will be beautiful." She and glanced down at Tim. "Look up at the screen for a moment." Tim's eyes turned to the screen, seeing the tiny gray baby moving. "You see this little bit right here." She said pointing around the babies thighs. "That would be the babies penis and testicle. I'm happy to say you have a well developed baby boy." Tim smiled, lip quivering. He covered his mouth, gaining control over his excitement.

"Baby Jackson. Do you mind if I text the boys before doing the test."

"Go ahead, I'll go check on the situation outside."

"Alright." Tim smiled and pulled out his phone out. He'd seen three missed calls from Jason and a text saying the one thing Tim wanted to hear. It read, "coming home.". Once Leslie was out Tim started a group call, listening to the rings. He knew he shouldn't be calling because of the machines, but he needed to tell them, to talk to them all. He hadn't seen Jason in days, Dick didn't even come home, maybe just to change.

The first voice he heard made his heart skip happily. Jason was the first to pick up and he seemed too happy to talk to Tim. "Hey baby boy, how'd the appointment go? I mean did you get in yet?"

"Yah we're done. When the other two answer I'll tell you what our baby is."

"Did someone say our baby." Dick said as he picked up. "Where's Damian?"

"Might still be asleep, he was sick so I gave him medicine."

"Aw~. Come on Damian." Dick said, not a second later there was incoherent grumbling into the phone.

"Morning little prince." Jason said, Damian managing a, "Todd.".

"How are you feeling Damian?" Tim asked, purring into the phone.

"Better. I need to get ready for the meeting with father."

"Don't you want to hear what gender our baby is?" Tim asked teasingly.

"What? You're done already?"

"Yep, I'll be heading home soon."

"Baby bird don't make us wait." Jason said, Tim chuckling. 

"Alright, but are you guys sure you want to name the baby Jackson Drake Wayne?" 

"A boy!" The three yelled excitingly.

"I wish you guys were here. It'd be better being able to kiss you guys."

"We wish we could be there too. I would just love to have my hand on your belly the other on your ass of course." Dick said, getting a grumble from the other two, Tim smiling wide. "Tell you what, when Jackson and healed I'm getting to you first."

"Oh is that a promise."

"Oh man is it."

"Well guys, I'm going to hang up and finish paperwork do I can get out of this place. See you when I get home."

"I'll come home as soon as I get done with my shift I'll be home for cuddles." Dick said.

"Baby boy, I love you. I'll be home in a like six hours." Jason said, hanging up.

"How about when you all get home I'll be in that sexy lingerie you got me."

"Beloved, I don't know how long this meeting will go home."

"I'll be sleeping in it tonight so come in and we'll cuddle whenever we can." The door swung open and Leslie walked in. "I got to go guys, see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." They said before Tim hung up.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Yes mam." Tim said, laying back down.

"What I'm going to do is stick a needle through your belly, into the sac, put a tube in, and collect fluid. Now this isn't a very likable approach so if you want to back out now is the time."

"I'm alright with it. It won't take too long?"

"Tim…I'm not okay with doing this. Your babies doing okay, better than I originally thought. I don't want to mess with him."

"So, you're not going to do it?"

"No…no I won't." Leslie said. "After the birth no problem, but I don't want to risk it." Tim looked down at his belly.

"Alright, if you say so. Let's get my belly cleaned off." Tim smiled, Leslie joining him happily. Leslie walked to the sink and got wet paper towels, walking back and wiping Tim down.

"I'm going to go check on a couple other patients. I'll see you in two weeks okay." She said, wiping the rest off.

"Okay, thank you Leslie."

"And when you give birth you need to have surgery for that clot."

"Yes mam." Tim said, grabbing his shirt. Leslie left, leaving Tim to get dressed. Smiling he walked out, turning to walk towards the exit when he was shoved aside. He made contact with the wall as a man rushed by.

"My wife! Where is my wife!" The man yelled, Tim grasping his stomach as he pushed off the wall.

"Sir, sir are you alright?" A nurse asked, Tim nodding.

"Yah, I'm fine." He said, walking away around his stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, I need to go home." Tim said, limping his way out of the hospital, fixing himself. He knew the paparazzi would be out there. He needs to look, not pregnant for them, at least not without his alphas.

On his way home Jackson was being restless, turning around in his stomach. Tim just ended up falling asleep in the backseat. His stomach cramping up a little. He figures since he'd just started with his six month he was starting the random body pains. He nodded off, waking up when Alfred shook him awake. "Master Tim we have reached your apartment." The younger opened his eyes, seeing Alfred smiling.

"Thanks Alfred." He said, taking the hand Alfred offered. Pulling himself out Tim hugged the older man. "Bring Dami home soon."

"Not to worry master Timothy. Go in and get plenty of rest."

"Will do Alfred." Tim said, holding his stomach as he walked into his apartment building. The manager smiled and nodded as Tim walked over. The manager was in his older years, should have retired by now, but strong as hell.

"How are you today Mr. Wayne, any trouble with the paparazzi?"

"Not today. They're covering the plane crash."

"So may I ask? Boy or girl."

"It's a boy, Jackson Drake Wayne."

"That is a beautiful name sir. Would you like anything to eat? Your fiancé's made sure to tell you that they want you to relax while they're out."

"They want you to keep an eye on me, how sweet." Tim said sarcastically.

"It's not really a bad idea having someone to make sure your alright even if they're an old bag of bones."

"How about around six-ish we can go out for pizza. You're off by then right?"

"Yes Mr. Wayne, but you shouldn't move around a lot."

"They worry too much, I'm fine. Pizza after your off, come up and get me and we'll go out." The old man smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir, your fiancé's won't mind."

"Nah, Jason won't be home till about eight, Dick's doing paperwork on the crash, and Damian is in a meeting with Bruce for god knows how long."

"Alright then. I will see you in about four hours sir."

"Alright, see you then." Tim said and climbed into the elevator. It was a calm ride up, except for Jackson's constant moving, his hand pressing against Tim's. The father smiled as the baby relaxed. "I don't know about you Jackson, but within this dumb diet your daddies are putting me on is no fun, I can't wait for some real junk food." Jackson didn't do anything, just leaving Tim to himself and the elevator beeps. When the doors opened Tim stepped outside. They had gotten the apartment at the top, easiest way to exit for their nightly routine. Tim was glad the apartment next to theirs was vacant.

As he got into the apartment he shut the door and walked over to the couch, Damian walking out past him. "Hey." Tim called out, standing up. Damian paused before walking over.

"Beloved, how are you feeling? Well?"

"I'm fine. I know I promised I'd call when I got there, but it was bad. I was going to leave, Leslie said otherwise."

"I'm just happy to know you'll be home safe before I leave."

"I'm going to go out soon with that manager you guys have paid to watch me."

"It's safety, where are you going."

"To get something to eat, if Jays home he can come too." 

"Just nothing junkie." Damian said, kissing Tim's forehead. "I'll try and be home before midnight."

"Take some medicine with you for when you fever comes back." Tim said, Damian smiling.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Damian said, making for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tim said pointing to his lips.

"I'm sick beloved, I don't want to get you sick. Rain check for when I'm better."

"Fine." Tim huffed, Damian smiling.

"I love you Tim."

"I love you too." Tim smiled. "Now get before you get in trouble."

"Yah yah." Damian said before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Tim sat back down, relaxing as he waited for six to roll around.


End file.
